Babysitter Starscream
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Since Megatron is dead Starscream is the new Leader of the Decepticons. After the fight on earth he goes back to Cybertron, because someone needs to take of their future army. But Starscream had thought Babysitting would be easier...


_**The Important things first:  
I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO MICHAEL BAY AND HASBRO!**___

_Wow it's been such a long time since i wrote something about Transformers.  
I apologize for that, but like i said: My interest is kind of lost.  
But i had this idea yesterday night and i just had to write this down.  
This is a 20 minute thing, so please don't expect much._

_This one-shot takes place after the events of the first Transformers Movie._

_I hope you will like it and again i am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

* * *

**_Babysitter Starscream_**

"No! No! Don't touch it! You will break it!"

Starscream thought life had been easier for him after the battle on Earth.

Above all, since his Master Megatron was dead, thanks to a little human and the Allspark cube.

But no.

Now the real hell had begun for him: Caring for the Sparklings who grew up on the last remains of Cybertron.

They should become radiant warrior of the Decepticons.

Deadly fighting machines, trained by the best warriors.

Usually they had special Decepticons who looked after these tasks, but the war had claimed many victims and now it was the leader themself, who had to take care of these problems.

And since Megatron had died on earth, it was up to Starscream, as the new leader of the Decepticons, to take care of the brood.

Initially, he had looked forward, when he flew back to Cybertron, but what expected him there, had stifled his joy in the bud.

As soon as he had landed on the almost dead planet, Sparklings had thrown themselves on him until he fell to the ground.

And he didn't want to start about the old, always grumpy Decepticon, Autobot or whatever he claimed to be.

They all just called him "The Fallen".

An ancient warrior who said to have been one of the legendary Primes once.

Starscream doubted this.

It was bad enough to take care of the Sparklings.

Now he had to listen to an ancient bot, which hardly could stand up on his own and who talked about his "revenge" day in and day out.

The Seeker ran his claws through his face and let himself fall to the ground with a sigh.

He had finally finished his work for today and now he could really use some time for himself.

At least that was his plan...

"ATTACK!"

As quickly as they attacked him, the leader of the Decepticons could not watch and before he could realized what was happening, he was already face first on the cold, hard ground. On his back five Sparklings who were laughing and began to hop around on top of him.

The fact that their razor-sharp claws slightly injured him, they ignored skillfully.

Starscream growled softly and gasped from time to time, when one of the claws dug into a sensitive part of his body or cut small, unimportant energon lines here and there.

He lay silent there, drummed his claws on the ground and sighed.

Life as a leader he had imagined better and easier.

Now he did not feel like a leader, but more as a babysitter.

"Uncle Starscream? Will you play with us?"

Had his body allowed it, he would have smiled at just that moment and a small laugh came from his vocal processors, as the Sparklings moved from his back, sat down in front of his face and gave him their best puppy dog eyes, they could make.

And in moments like these, Starscream was glad to be able to be the babysitter, because who in the whole universe could resist this sight?

A sight which could even soften the dreaded Megatron.

Slowly the Seeker sat back, a small grin reflected in his optics and he covered his optics with his claws and began to count backwards from ten.

The Sparklings squealed, and ran off to look for suitable hiding places.

Starscream followed a little later and started to look after these little monsters.

In moments like this, he felt transported back to the old days of Cybertron.

At the times, in which they did not have to worry about the war, in which they had not form small Sparklings to bloodthirsty warriors.

No.

In these moments, they were just innocent Sparklings and Starscream felt like the father they now needed by their side, who took care of them, who played with them and who was there for them.

And that he would be.

And he knew one thing for sure:

He would be a better leader than Megatron ever had been...and also a better father...

**_The End_**


End file.
